


Family Man

by rhapsodybree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Am I dreaming?, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodybree/pseuds/rhapsodybree
Summary: Dean Winchester wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar time and place... but is it as unfamiliar as it seems?





	Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, before the return of Mary Winchester and before they move into the bunker, so the story happens in about Season 7/8?

Dean Winchester woke up with a groan. Head thumping, he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. His eyebrows creased as he noted the decor: this was not the motel standard he was used to. Propping himself upright, he grinned as he saw the rumpled bed sheets. At least he'd had a good night.  
  
Stumbling downstairs, he winced at the bright sunlight streaming through the kitchen window. Looking outside, he could find no familiar evidence of where he was.  
  
Hearing a phone ring, he turned to find a mobile on the bench.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dean," came the familiar voice of his brother.  
  
"Sam! Where are you?"  
  
"We're about five minutes out so get ready."  
  
Dean was confused. "Ready for what?"  
  
Sam laughed. "How many drinks did you have last night?"  
  
"W- uh..." Dean trailed off. He didn't know. For the life of him he couldn't remember anything about last night.  
  
"Just pulling into your road now."  
  
Dean walked dumbly toward the front door and out onto the porch as a car - _a plastic car!_ his mind retorted - pulled into the driveway.  
  
Stumbling down the steps, his hand dropped as a car door opened and out shot a little girl. "Daddy!"  
  
_Daddy?!_  
  
He had no time to gather his wits as the girl threw her arms around his middle for a quick hug and then dashed into the house.  
  
His shock was amplified when he turned to see his brother coming toward him with a baby - a freaking baby! - in his arms, the same baby that was then duly placed in his arms.  
  
"Sam... I..."  
  
"Can't talk," came the rushed reply as a small suitcase was then placed on the ground before him. "I'm due in court in half an hour."  
  
He dumbly repeated the word. "Court?" He was distracted by the being in his arms gumming her fist and giggling at him. He had to admit she was kind of cute.  
  
He was startled back into reality when Sam slapped his shoulder. "See you at Mum and Dad's later?"  
  
He felt hysterical. "Sure. Mum and Dad's."  
  
"Bye Angel, bye Destiny. Laters Bro."  
  
The car reversed out of the driveway leaving Dean quite literally holding the baby.  
  
_Sam. Court. Mum. Dad... Angel... Destiny? Just what the hell was going on?_  
  
Stepping into the house, he was greeted by the sound of out of tune singing. In the lounge room, he found the girl - his daughter! - standing on the couch with a makeshift microphone a la brush in hand.  
  
"Come sing with me Daddy!"  
  
"Ah, Daddy needs to sit down for a while," he fumbled. "Maybe in a a few minutes okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Dean fell onto the couch and placed the baby on the floor when it began to wriggle.  
  
_Just what alternate reality had a fallen into?_

* * *

Three hours later and Dean was exhausted. How did people do this every day?! His apparent offspring were still somehow alive: the baby might now be asleep but Angel was an ever moving ball of energy. He barely had the energy to reach for the phone when it rang.  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
"Mom?" He couldn't quite believe it.  
  
"Yes it's me sweetheart. Have you left yet?"  
  
_Left?!_ Oh shit, the thingy.  
  
"Ah, no. But we will be very, very soon."  
  
"Don't forget to bring the tools that your father left behind last time."  
  
"Ah sure. The tools." He paused. "Where do you live again?"  
  
His heart clenched as he heard her laugh, a sound he hadn't heard in years. "I take it it was a good night out then."  
  
"Er yes...?" It was obvious he was supposed to know the answer to this. "Same place as usual then?"  
  
"Yes Dean - we're still at the very same house we've always been at."  
  
He heard a crash behind him, followed by an "oops".  
  
"Ah Mom, I gotta go."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
Crisis averted, it took Dean a further half an hour to be ready to head for the front door. Stepping into the garage, he recognised his other baby with gratitude. Opening the door to the Impala, he was struck by a dilemma: this vehicle was clearly not child-friendly.  
  
"Silly Daddy." He turned to find his daughter opening the door of another car. Wait, was that a minivan?  
  
It was Silly Daddy yet again as Dean struggled to strap the baby in. "Sweetheart, how do I do this?!"  
  
Children somewhat secured, a check of the boot found tools he sincerely hoped were the requested ones, before he made short work of the GPS and it wasn't long before they pulled up outside a very familiar facade.  
  
"Grandma!"  
  
"Hello Angel! Grandpa's out back." A kiss, hug and dash and his wildfire daughter was gone. "And look at Destiny - look how much you've grown!"  
  
Deprived of the baby, Dean wondrously followed his mother up to the house with all the paraphernalia two children seemed to need. Stepping out onto the decking, he headed to where his father was manning the barbecue.  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Where's the other half?"  
  
Dean froze. He had been so occupied by the fact he was an in demand Daddy that it hadn't occurred to him to think of who he might be doing this with. Shit.  
  
"Um... on their way?"  
  
Attention shifted as Sam arrived with a decidedly pregnant... was that Jessica? Dean took a gulp of his beer as he stepped forward to greet them.  
  
_He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take._

* * *

Leaning against the porch half an hour later, Dean viewed the decidedly domestic scene before him. His dad and Sam stood at the barbecue arguing - God, some things never changed - and his mother was with his sister-in-law cooing over his baby daughter (he needed another gulp of his beer to finish that sentence) as his other daughter continued to swing high on the swings where he'd just finished pushing her.  
  
Foreign as it may be, he couldn't deny the sense of contentment and longing that washed over him. This was the life he longed to have.  
  
"Hello Dean."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. Turning, he instantly recognised the trench coat.  
  
"Cas! Oh thank f-. Wh-" Any further words were smothered by the kiss that followed. Shock flooded his system before Dean found himself responding. Coming back to his senses he pulled away and gaped.  
  
He saw the eyebrows twitch, puzzled eyes and then understanding. But they had no chance to speak as a small figure flung herself off the swings and streaked across the lawn. "Papa!"  
  
He was seated on the porch steps dumbstruck when Cas - _his husband?_ \- joined him once again shortly after, Destiny in his arms as he took a seat of his own.  
  
"You're not my Dean are you?"  
  
"Ah, no." Silence reigned as Dean took another gulp of his beer. "Cas, what are you even doing here?" He gestured wildly. "Aren't you supposed to be up, well, you know there?"  
  
Their eyes locked and Dean swallowed at the intensity of his gaze. "I went mortal. For you."  
  
"Mortal." He laughed weakly. "For me."  
  
"Yes Dean. I l-..."  
  
_"Dean. Dean! Wake up!"_


End file.
